


darling

by gingergenower



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, I wrote this in about ten minutes do not expect quality, Pet Names, Peter would like everyone to know that MJ started it, Swearing, compliant with my falling (slowly) series, they are dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 23:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingergenower/pseuds/gingergenower
Summary: There’s a war that MJ started Peter’s refusing to lose. She called him “Petey-Poo” over the phone last night, hanging up before he could respond, and he will not let that go.





	darling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nire/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文 available: [darling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15719880) by [sherlydear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlydear/pseuds/sherlydear)



> hope this is what you imagined nire! :D

‘Which is better- sweetie pie or honey bun?’

Ned doesn’t look up from his book. ‘I’d rather you called me babe.’

Smacking his arm, Peter glares at Ned.

‘I don’t know. What for?’

‘For MJ.’

‘She will kill you,’ Ned says mildly.

‘I know.’

‘Alright… honey bun.’

‘Thanks.’

Under the table, Peter taps out a text. Ned peers over his shoulder.

There’s a war that MJ started Peter’s refusing to lose. She called him “Petey-Poo” over the phone last night, hanging up before he could respond, and he will not let that go.

He lets her know he’s got the flash cards for decathlon practice.

_don’t worry, honey bun <3 I’ve got them_

_but cutiepatootie, you’re never on time._

_I’ll be on time for you my darling angel <3_

_and I thought romance was dead- then prince charming actually showed up to something on time._

_aw, princess <3 <3 <3_

Ned pretends to heave. ‘You’re both disgusting.’

‘This is her fault,’ Peter shrugs, pulling a page out of his notebook and writing “call me sweetheart” on it. He’ll stick it to her back later, if he can manage it. ‘I’m responsible for none of this.’

His phone buzzes again, and she’s sent him a stock photo of a couple cuddling on a beach at sunset, and she’s captioned it.

_#goals_

_muffin!! this is so cute!! you’re perfect, don’t ever change <3_

_only if you promise to love me forever, precious._

***

It takes Peter five minutes to respond.

_so my teacher just read out all of that to the whole class. just a heads-up, darling_

_PETER YOU FUCKWIT_

**Author's Note:**

> not my usual style, but fun to write :D


End file.
